


Home, home. This house is not a home.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Ian talk and leave for their destinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, home. This house is not a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the P.s i love you series. 
> 
> I know its going a little quick. I tried. Still trying. Its hard to make it go slow. 
> 
> Title from song. 
> 
> But i feel it fits this fic. Mickey is Ians home. So hes going to find his 'home'.  
> That is all.

Its now the night before they both leave. Ian and Mandy are both sitting on his roof smoking.

 

“So what are you gonna do when you get there?”

“Find him quick hopefully, maybe beat the shit out of him and then fuck him.”

“Ew, god Ian thats my brother. Fuck.”

“Well you asked. I haven't fucked anyone in a year Mands.”

“Wait, seriously?”  Mandy asked with an incredulous look on her face.

“Yeah..” Ian answered sheepishly.

“But what about -”

Ian interrupted her.

“Nope. Nobody since Mickey. I just couldn't. I love him too much.”

“But... But what if he doesn't feel the same way..”

“According to his letter he does...”

“I didn't think you guys were that serious.”

“We were. I just didn't tell you. Mick left cause... cause umm..”

“What he give you aids or something..?” She joked.

“No... Um..” Ian didn't really wanna tell her but he had to because... he might not be coming back. Ever. But he hadn’t told her that yet.

“He left cause Terry walking in on us.”

“WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK? YOU NEVER TOLD ME!” Mandy was screaming. She couldn't fucking believe this.

“Stop yelling Mandy, i’m telling you now.”

“So what Terry made him leave?”

“Not exactly. Some really bad shit happened and Mick couldn't handle it. So he left.”

“Couldn't handle it? Since when can't he fucking handle shit? What happened? Ian...”

“ I can't tell you.. I just can't” Ian answered with tears in his eyes.

Mandy leaned over and hugged him.

“Shh, its okay Ian. You don’t have to tell me just relax.”

 

After a few minutes he stopped crying.

He reached into his back pocket.

“You can read it now. But you can’t say anything about it to anyone, okay?”

“You sure Ian?”

Ian nodded and handed it over.

Mandy read it. She started to tear up herself.

When she was finished she looked up at Ian.

“He really does love you. Oh my god.” She was shaking slightly. If she didn't recognize Mickey's hand writing she would have said it was a joke. Her brother isn't like that. But then again she apparently didn't know her brother much, did she?

 

“So why’d you let me read it, finally?” she asked.

“If i find him Mands... I’m uh.. I’m not coming back.” At the beginning of the sentence he wouldn't look her in the eye but by the end he looked her directly in the eye. So she knew he was telling the truth.

“What do you mean? You aren't coming back?”

“I can’t, if i get him back i’m not leaving him to come here and be without him. I’ve been in love with him for the last 3 years. I can’t let him go again. I just can't.” his voice started to break at the end. He started to cry.

Once his tears subsided he looked over to see Mandy with tears filling her eyes too.

“I can't believe i’m gonna lose you.”

“You aren't gonna lose me, we can still call, text and skype Mandy. I promise.”

She nodded and pulled him in for a hug while her tears fell. She felt like her heart was being ripped out, she didn't want him to leave. But she knew it would be best for him to be with Mickey. She knew how damaged he was from this past year and she would rather have him leave then have him be that fucked up.

 

“C’mon, we need sleep for tomorrow. Its gonna be a long trip, for each of us.” Ian pulled her up and they walked downstairs and fell asleep hugging in his bed.

  
  


**

 

“We need to go Mands.” Ian said as he shook Mandys shoulder.

“Ugh, already? I’m exhausted.”

“Sorry but we’ll miss the bus if we don’t get up now.”

Mandy begrudgingly got out of bed and got ready.

“So what are you gonna tell them when they find out you aren't coming back?” Mandy asked while they were brushing their teeth.

“I don’t know... I just don't know.”

 

20 minutes later they were saying their goodbyes and promising to call when they got to Florida(they obviously didn't know Ian wasn't going with Mandy).  

 

They got to the bus station a few minutes before both busses were meant to depart.

“So this is it.”

“Yeah..”

“I hope you find him Ian, i really do.”

“Me too Mandy. I’ll call once i get there. Be safe down there, okay?”

“I promise.”

They hugged. Once they separated Ian spoke.

“I love you Mandy.”

“I love you too Ian.”

Then they went their separate ways.

 

**

 

Ian got on the bus 10 minutes later.

 

He sat in his seat.

 

New hampshire and Mickey here he comes! 


End file.
